Wings Release
by Kairi Akemi Utsuko
Summary: beneath her clumsy, shy mask lay something different, very different indeed,AU, OOC Full summary inside, read if your interested, Sakuno-centric  story. a bit change of title
1. Ego

~ **Chapter one:** Ego ~

Another beautiful day for the students of Seishun Gakuen the vast blue of sky adorned with few fluffy looking white clouds in different shape and size, trees swing and sway by the occasional blow of cold morning breeze taking some fallen leaves and soaring birds dancing through it.

All this is witness by pair large brown doe eyes but had a angular edge on them that held maturity and intelligence which is a complete contrast with the naivety and innocence it' always portrayed, even the aura around the owner it exude is unusually calm and collected and right now the pair of orbs look troubled.

Now anyone who knew Sakuno Ryuuzaki will feel very disturb by this remarkable display, too bad no one is around, this are only the moments when she can be herself and not the alter ego she created the shy and innocent one who also is directionally-challenge, always stuttering in front of people (only if it's a stranger) especially her "crush" **the** Ryoma Echizen, exaggeratingly clumsy who can't even walk for about half a minute without tripping in open air(at least her ego is improving), she chuckle softly with the last thought.

Contemplating if she should visit the tennis courts and watch her sempai(s)* after class she scoff mentally. Tomoka Osakada her best-friend will only mistook her being there is because of her so-called crush on Ryoma Echizen, _'She's my partner but sometimes she act like those girls, what will the others think if they see this happening, ugh … I will never hear the end of it.'_ She groaned softly, the fact is she doesn't have a crush on Ryoma.

'_Okay maybe I have once but it disappear as fast as it came'_ she don't even know why those girls keep chasing and fawning all over that boy sure his handsome, had superb skill in tennis and all doubtless comes from his old man.

However regardless of this his arrogant and a bad-mannered brat, thought she can't blame him with those fan girls of his that just can't take a hint that his uninterested and annoyed.

She know from experience (*wink*).

Cutting her train of thought she stood and fix her expression entering the building, changing her footwear climbing the stairs, and walk through the corridor to her homeroom, as usual you can hear the loud chattering of her classmate, today is Friday so their louder than normal.

'_Hmm... What can I do in weekend?_ She muse maybe check the bookstores if their some new release manga, walk to the parks or relax in the house all day _'nah... that will be boring'_ her last thought before someone pounce on her form.

"Sakuno-chan! Good-morning!" said/shout her hyper-active friend

'_Geez Tomo-chan can tune your voice down' _sometimes she's half tempted to slap a sticky tape on her friend's mouth but it will only be a waste of time and energy knowing the silence will be a short live.

"Sakuno-chan tomorrow is Saturday we can go to the new opened mall, heard theirs a 50%for any items do you want to come for their opening" asked/babble the bubbly girl a mile per second thankfully Sakuno can keep up with her friend.

"Sure I don't mind it's not like I'm going to do anything tomorrow "she said softly to Tomoka.

"Yay! And I will try to ask the sempai and Ryoma-sama if they want to come too and while we're their, you can have an alone time with the prince-"the braided girl tune down her friends babble while still listening (does that make sense?) a skill she developed. Well having Tomoka Osakada as a friend has advantages.

'_Ugh! Here goes another scheme again I thought she will get tired of getting us together, aren't she's sick of this!'_ she groan inside her head feeling a headache slowly growing.

To her delight and her friend's and classmates dismay the teacher enter the classroom bringing the student's chatter to a halt with that start the day in Seishun Gakuen.

**_~ Lunch time ~_**

The two friends walk to the corridor and outside the building to the location of tennis courts where the members of the tennis club practices into the courts.

Syusuke Fuji and Eiji Kikumaru is having a match in the court in their front, on the left is Kaoru Kaidoh and Sadaharu Inui and the right is Ryoma Echizen and Takeshi Momoshiro while Shuichiro Oishi the vice-president is coaching the first years in the basic swings with the captain Kunimitsu Tezuka standing and observing everyone.

Sakuno love watching the regulars practices, she would stay to watch the match between

Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai but looks like her red-haired friend had another plan Tomoka drag her friend to the court where Ryoma and Momo-sempai play.

"Kyaa! Ryoma-sama go!" squeal the red haired girl soon a large number of girls came to watch the match, the court shortly filled with shout, squeal and cheers a lot of girls cheers for Ryoma and occasional shout for Momoshiro.

She sighs and turns around away from the commotion what's the use the view is block by the fan girls, she can faintly hear the shouts of her friend in the midst of all the noise

'_Wow … what a pair of lungs this girls have '_she cringe when the shouts become shriek _'Good_ _heavens they're not girls but banshees!'_

"Whoa! Those to two never fail to make everyone wild" an enthusiastic voice said beside her, startle to see Kikumaru who had hands behind his back and the other regulars.

'_I didn't notice them' _she's busy with the chaos that she never detect that the others are finish and come over to watch beside her.

"Ne? Saa-chan don't worry you and Ochibi will still be together!" exclaim Kikumaru likely he think she's feel left out.

Sakuno just smile still grateful that one of his sempai is concern for her, but honestly can't anyone stop this match making its just plain absurd.

"Hey! Guys sup'?" Asked a sweat cover Momoshiro holding a bottle of water and a towel on his shoulder, with Ryoma trailing behind him. Meanwhile the fan girls even some boys swoon, and got turn on, (spilling milk with the girls and a growing tent for the boys, sorry for the bad pun can't help XP; I'm a healthy hormonal teenager you know!)

The reaction is cause by the sunlight hitting the duo, which made the sparkle-effect around them.

A drop of sweat is visible on the back of Sakuno's head.

"Well that was expected" she gently whispers, a chuckle startled her.

"Yeah it's a natural occurrence" said Fuji-sempai a smile plastered (all the time) on his handsome face.

"Fuji-sempai, yeah..." the scene sends her to a pit of nostalgic

Fuji's smile turn into frown "Saa-chan, what's the matter?" he ask concern for the young girl who snap in her daydreaming.

"Huh, Eh…Umm it's nothing!" Sakuno snapped in annoyance, until she realized her mistake, even Fuji is shocked at the reaction of his sweet kouhei.

Bowing at waist she apologize hurriedly "Gomen-asai S-Sempai"

Fuji who recover in shock wave it as nothing

"No need to apologize, I'm sorry if I interrupt you"

Sakuno blink then tilt his head "interrupt sempai?"

"Yeah, you seem like in deep thought, does something bothering you?"

'_Gosh my mask is slipping without noticing I need to focus'_ chided to herself

"Oh…it's nothing sempai, really" she lied and the tensei knows it, ever since the call she receive this morning she can't help but fall to her thoughts of the past.

"Stop lying Sakuno" a deep smooth voice interrupt the two, both turn and saw the captain of Seigaku Tezuka still impassive held an impassive expression.

This time looks like she deny anymore, sighing

"Can we go somewhere?" she said in defeat

_To be continued…_

End of the Chapter

**Hello everyone the first chapter of this story is finish, I know your still confuse in the run of the story but don't worry little by little the pieces of the puzzle will show while the story flow.**

**So what do you think, I love to know please send me a review for comments and suggestion all are welcome even constructive criticism is fine I still need to improve after all. And no flame I already live in a hot country, so no thank you.**

**Arigato for reading, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! **

**Disclaimer: the author of this fan fiction doesn't own the Prince of tennis and created by Takeshi Konomi**


	2. news

**~ Chapter two:**

There are three figures standing among sturdy looking trees, small streams of light illuminating the background around the figures, it only had been enhancing with the falling green leaves like confetti. Their murmur will be accompanied with the occasional whisper of rustling leaves by soft wiping breeze and twittering songs of birds, back-up by the low twit of insect.

The melody only nature can create.

But as much as the three people want to enjoy this, the inner turmoil they currently felt would never let them out of its grasp.

**_~Flashback~_**

_*ring* *ring*_

_The telephone rang throughout the hallways of Ryuzaki resident, calling for attention._

"_Wait, I'm coming!" A brunette call out, she hastily run down the wooden stair case, breathing._

"_Moshi-moshi" _

_At first theirs only the sound of rustling of fabric, until someone in the other line clear their throat._

_A deep velvety voice of a male answer "hello, is that you Saa-chan"_

_The brunette froze at the mention of familiar pet-name and voice._

"_Yes, this is Sakuno speaking, May I know who's this?" she inquired softly, although she already have an idea but she wants to confirm first._

_A silky chuckle escape on the other line that probably would make anyone weak on the knees female or not, It's been awhile since she heard something to this person._

"_Silly, did you already forget your fuku-taicho? How mean" the male voice said in a mock hurt tone._

"_Yuu-kun it's been long, how are you?" she said in a soft gentle voice._

"_Ah! Life here has been the same, except two missing people... you know the whole team miss the two of you" the young man now know as Yuu said his tone suddenly change form happiness to melancholy._

_Sakuno's eyes soften at the words from the young man, she too is longing to be with the people she cherishes. The day when she needs to go to Japan is the only time she let anybody she her tears other than her family and best friend, Sakuno seldom showing her true emotion, when she's a nothing but a little child her grandfather said that showing emotion to other people is a sign of weakness, only you can do in front of those people you trust simply because they care._

_"Yes, I know we miss the whole team, life here is boring without you guys" she said softly _

"_If it's not for the Seigaku team here I die of utter boredom" she said jokingly _

_God how he love to stand in the court and play until her hearts content without worrying if someone or anyone will see. She couldn't wait for that to happen but now is not the right time. Both of them know that._

"_Don't worry soon you can do whatever you want, by the way theirs a reason why I call..." he stops as if for dramatic effect somehow she knew his smirking on the other line. _

_She herself is skeptic and curios as to why he suddenly calls. Normally they will update with each other via e-mail._

_The next words escape his lips made her whole world freeze up._

**_~Flashback~_**

She chuckle softly at the memory

How funny, those words …

Words

They are nothing but merely words consist of letters and use for communication, most of the time insignificant to others, but to her is enough to turn her life up side down, nothing will be the same again. She just knew it.

"Sakuno..." the deep smooth voice of Tezuka Kunimitsu interrupt her musing, she look at her sempai and smile to reassure him she's fine.

"Kunimitsu, what do you think of the situation?" she asked him, while a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, turning slightly she caught Syusuke Fuji's gorgeous blue eyes gazing at her lovingly, Fuji nuzzle the silky auburn hair.

_Hmm…strawberry and mocha one of my favorite combinations_ Fuji thought yes close to savor the scent and feeling of his little tenshi knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to do that for awhile.

Tezuka watch the scene unfolding in front of him, a small smile graze his lips, unnoticeable but still a smile nonetheless, he move his arms to cupped her right cheek fondly, tracing her lips in a longing manner and wipe out the emotion immediately before it overcome his self-control.

Retracting his hand albeit reluctant "for now we will keep this information to ourselves, does Ryuzaki-sensei know about this" he asked monotonously as if he did not shows a un-Tezuka like behavior just a seconds ago.

"Hai, I already inform Obaasan she will take care of this" she answered and adds "for now focus on the approaching game"

Tezuka nodded in agreement, after talking a bit more they decided to go back the courts before anyone decide to play spy on them.

Unknown to them someone already did, said spy is currently up the rooftop with a telescope and grinning like a maniac and furiously scribbling on a book thought what no one knows but the high heavens.

_To be continued…_

End of the Chapter

**Author's note:**

**Ok now the second chapter is finish sorry guys if it's not much interesting but don't worry I'll do what I can to improve.**

**So what do you think I would love to know send a review constructive criticism are also welcome, and no flame I'm already living in a tropical country thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: the author of this fan fiction doesn't own the Prince of tennis and created by Takeshi Konomi**


	3. Visitor

**~ Chapter three: Visitor ~**

The sun shine high above, showering the creatures down the earth with its abundant energy, this is the normal cycle everyday and today is no different, everything is in normal pace.

The city of Seishun bustle with the sound of the busy people, one of them is a gorgeous male standing at the gate of Seishun gakuen, holding a brief case and a tennis bag on his shoulder.

Making his way inside the building to one of the classroom door, above it in red lettering says, 1-C, looking please with a smirk gracing his feature he raises a hand to knock…

**Classroom 1-C**

A forty-something looking man stood writing and lecturing in the front of the class, it's currently the third period, history.

And it's also the cause of Ryuzaki Sakuno's frustration.

_Ugh...if this continues I'll lose my sanity _the braided girl though sourly, her eyes turn to look at her best friend Osakada Tomoko, the twin pig-tailed girl is dozing off in her seat and any minute now will sure to hit her head in the front desk at this rate, and she's not only the one, few if not most of the students are already pass asleep, snoring behind their books which not much of a cover.

Sakuno giggle silently, her amusement worn out as fast as it came and replace by irritation as she look back at the history teacher, Hiyasaki-sensei still continue his lecture even as he is aware of the doing of his students behind his back. This only make the auburn hair girl more irritated as the time pass, if the tick of her eyebrow is any clue.

_Hmm…I think sensei is doing this in purpose as a comeback for that prank last week, after all this just a review of the last lesson…_Sakuno wonder about.

_Did he take psychology class back at his collage years? …because he sure knows how to send people to the metal institution _She thinks curiosity picking her mind.

The train of though abruptly interrupted by the sound of knocking by the door, this action earn a collection sigh of relief, in turn gave them back a stern look from the teacher.

Straightening his posture before letting out a "come in", as expected the door slide open, now the unexpected is a god standing surrounded by the sun rays, yes his that gorgeous, the young man is standing at a height of 180cm, a white shirt cover his athletic body under bronze tan skin which nicely complement by long strand of white-silver hair, blue skinny jeans hug long legs and black shoes adore his feet.

Emerald green eyes gaze around the room until it land on a certain auburn twin braided hair girl, this cause a pleasant smile grace his aristocratic features, he turn to the teacher and bow.

"Excuse me sensei, sorry for interrupting your class" he spoke, his rich deep baritone voice cause a round bout of dreamy sigh among the girls of the class and a awe look from the boys.

While the teacher gave an approving look at the gesture of respect and polite manner of the young youth before him, the young man continue "but their something of great importance that I need from one of your student".

"And what is this great importance?" the teacher questioned

"Family affairs" the white-silver head youth supplied without missing a beat, the history teacher satisfied with the reason, look expectantly to him the young man take this as a sign.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno" all the student, yes all, everyone magically wake up upon the male's entrance turn their attention to the young Ryuzaki, and this made her squirm under the looks from different numbers of eyes. But confusion is written all over her face.

The girl stood still uncomfortable by the looks she's receiving, both walk away from the classroom, they left the room in a silence until the students broke into murmurs, Hiyasaki-sensei just sigh at his students although even he is curious.

**Rooftop**

The pair walks the rest of the way in silence; they stood a top the building, a few minute pass until the girl decided to break the silence.

"Wha-" but her sentences abruptly stop as the man crushes his lips against her, her head firmly held by the young man, the poor girl need's a few minute to realize her situation before realization struck her, eyes widen in shock as a healthy color dominate her face, she try to struggle for escape but the arms warp around her waist and hand holding the back of her head prevent her.

The hot man finally release her, she hastily step back away form him and cover her mouth with a hand. After regaining her bearing she glares fiercely at the guy.

"What are you doing?" she shouts indignantly, the sexy man only licks his lips in a seductive manner, his emerald orbs glint mischievously.

Sakuno shiver in either in fear, because of the wind or…

_Bad Sakuno! Stop it you already have Kunimitsu and Syusuke _

"Who are you anyway" she asked, the male fully face her and kneel in one knee, one hand resting in his folded lap and the other place in his chest just near the part where the heart is located.

"Well forgive me in my rudeness _**Emperor**_" his smirk only widened at the expression of his lovely prey.

"W-what...who...how?" she stuttered frozen in her place….

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Guys I know I didn't update for a long time my damn computer suddenly decided to…malfunction, so I'm very sorry this chapter is a peace offering gift still please don't expect a faster update I'm not like those other author.**

**Anyway, those out of the way I want to thank the following who review my story**

**aaaa:** thank I'm really flattered by your words, and I will consider your advise about the other characters from outside schools.

**Rochelle:** I know right, I'm tired of always portraying her as nothing but shy clumsy girl who always in the sideline, and about the pairing there are already many RyoSaku pairing so I want to make an exotic one.

And thank you for your correction; I'll do my best to improve. Again thank you for your continue support for my stories hope you don't stop because I love it.

**yoyoyo: **oh thank you for reviewing, I'll try to be more creative for the good of the story.

**LeaAnn: **I'll try to update faster, and thank you.

**Sacchiance: **love your pen name and good luck to your stories I'll wait for them. Thank you for review.

**and to those who add to their favorite**

_**dove tree**_

_**chivini**_

_**AlphaStigma**_

_**Raybe567**_

_**whispered25**_

_**fairylilac**_

_**Sacchiance**_

_**RedSk8ter**_

**So what do you think I would love to know send a review constructive criticism are also welcome, and no flame I'm already living in a tropical country thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: the author of this fan fiction doesn't own the Prince of tennis and created by Takeshi Konomi**


	4. Beasts and Secrets

**~ Chapter Four: Beasts ~**

_**Emperor... **_

The word echoes repeatedly inside her mind, something click inside her head and instantly that moment Ryuzaki Sakuno is replace by a different persona, gone was the shy, hesitant manner replace by confident posture and powerful aura.

Auburn locks brush around normally wide and expressive eyes now sharp and guarded, piercing the young man's emerald green searching every crevice and crack of the owner's soul.

The still kneeling youth repress a shiver as the girl before him change in an instant and practically exudes power, something that he predicted but not the level of its intensity, but its too bad the little rabbit is now provoke and revealed its beastly form. The situation is now reverse...

**He** is now the **prey**…

As the realization hit him, amber brown eyes appraise him from head to toe, and finally decided to take the first move.

"So? May I know your agenda to me...little knight" asked in a even voice that give nothing away, swallowing a lump the suddenly form in his throat he tried and succeed to hide his emotion, it wouldn't do to appear weak in front of a dangerous figure who will shred you to ribbons without hesitation.

Plastering a smirk "Stop playing innocent we both know your not" his cocky reply, the auburn haired girl merely raise an eyebrow amber pools dance with amusement at the notion.

"Oh? Really now" a small smile grazes her lips.

Bristling inwardly, annoyance marred the handsome face not liking the pragmatic way Sakuno talk. Glaring at the girl he decided to stop playing for now.

"Stop the games; we need to talk about a pressing matter" annoyance still visible, he stand from his kneeling position and walk towards her, even with the big height difference the young girl still make an intimidating picture

"And what would that be?" Sakuno a bit wary about this pressing manner

"It's about your seat..." he starts, and uncertainly adds "…and heir." With that the temperature suddenly drop and the strong winds in the rooftop stilled. He slightly flitch but remain unnoticed as pure molten amber meets his gaze.

Apparently, this matter is a dangerous topic and to think his already treading in thin ice, willing his heart to calm its frantic beating, he continues. "I've been send here to personally notify you of the happenings inside-"but he didn't have the chance to finish as small elegant but strong hand grabs his front shirt and suddenly those ferocious but entrancing amber are only millimeters away from his own…

**_Third year floor: corridor_**

Syuusuke Fuji is currently walking through the empty hallways naturally because all class are in session, the tensei (genius) of Seigaku boys tennis club as always has his killer smile. One will wonder why the handsome tennis player would be walking at these hours when usually his inside the homeroom and listening to the teacher drone on about a lesson the he probably know.

Fuji is a man of mystery one of his charismas that made women fall left and right and straight at his feet, him being the secretive-mysterious type compelled many false-rumors that have no basis whatsoever circulated about the youth and in-turn create false reputation around the school and neighboring.

His unfaltering smile serving as a mask hide many secrets, one of this is dating his coach granddaughter…actually not only him but also a certain stoic captain, his smile turn into a fond one as memories of how their relationship came into.

It abruptly stop as a familiar long braids came in sight, his sharp blue eyes snap open as the image of a man towering over the girl in a intimate position in the rooftop register inside his head, there's no mistake those auburn braids only belong to one person.

He made a mad dash, something uncharacteristic to him but he could've been careless about it now as his mind and body is program into one thing…

_Hunt and Kill_

Looks like not only one but two beasts was on the loose the second being more dangerous, one more thing is not known about Syuusuke Fuji is that his a territorial and possessive lover…

A very nasty one

Poor guy

**Author's Note:**

**And end of the fourth chapter, oh goodie looks like the handsome bishie is in deep, deep trouble…well more to Fuji than Sakuno.**

**And I known some of you were annoyed from the slow updates, again I apologize really it's not my fault the school is keeping me from writing more chapters, its hard being a college student.**

**I hope from the continue support and patience, and thank you from the new reviews that really fire me up.**

**AlphaSigma: **thank you, I'm please you like my story

**Heather Mocking: **THANK YOU! ^_~

**Hip-Hop Beat: **thank you, yes I'm tired of a shy weak girl although I'll try to not change her character entirely and I'm really annoyed at how Ryoma is such a brat towards her, Oh! I will hold you to that.

**And to the adds and favs this story, thank you again!**

**So what do you think I would love to know send a review constructive criticism are also welcome, and no flame I'm already living in a tropical country thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: the author of this fan fiction doesn't own the Prince of tennis and created by Takeshi Konomi**


	5. The Broken Doll Cafe

**~ Chapter Five: The Broken Doll Café ~**

Today one Sakuno Ryuzaki is in-charge of cleaning her room, while cleaning she saw a brown box, opening it she came upon a book of some sort she grab it and examine, the book is a photo album of their last year Halloween festival, she blink as a certain picture caught her eyes, the photo is of a beautiful girl in a Lolita doll dress two males on her side hugging and kissing her two chicks.

The boys were her two lovers and her on the dress, she sighs fondly memories are coming filling her mind…

_**Flashback memories**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki a student of Seishun Gakuen walks out her class room to the cafeteria, as she trek her way for lunch she notice the excited atmosphere around the school, don't get her wrong the school body were always energetic but this past day there is an unusual buzz. The reason….

The month of October

It means Seigaku is in for the annual Halloween party, just yesterday the student council announce the start of preparation for the event that would take place exactly at October 31 in the grounds of their school, different schools are expected to visit too, that's the reason why everyone are busy organizing everything for the holiday event.

Various booths and tents are already set-up at the front, as always each class is going to present their own event. Their class this year will present a café, no not the usual one the theme set-up is like a toy store full of creepy looking dolls, the girls of course will wear Lolita dress with all dark colors, while the boys will be in charge of the kitchen and food preparation with the supervision of the girls.

But the braided girl has a special role she will sing while playing her cello, yes she plays cello. She took music lesson as a little girl, her mother being a renowned cellist, although unknown to many that her mother is married and conceives a child. This fact is hidden to the public for her protection.

She sat down near her best friend Osakada Tomoka and the girl start chattering away, Hopefully their café will be successful.

**October 31, Halloween festival  
Seigaku grounds**

Today the festival is buzzing with life with a large number of visitor as expected and to the joy of the student body, the festival is at its peak as the sun is setting, when the sky completely darken the main event would begin.

Various schools came to the event surprisingly even the Hyotei, much to the irritation of some of the member of Seigaku boys' tennis club.

"Why are you here, Monkey king?" asked the irate prince, his golden cat-like eyes bore at the Hyotei diva.

"You lot should be thankful that I attend your petty school's festival, right Kabaji?" the Hyotei king flick a stand of hair as he said so, while his trusty giant agree…as always.

The captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu just sigh already use to the scene before him and look at his vice-captain who is trying to stop the brewing chaos between the team members. The other teams just watch amuse, the Fudomine, St. Rudolf, Yamabuki, Josei Shonan, Rikkaidai, and Shintenhoji the teams currently standing at the sidelines trying and failing to hide their amusement as the bickering become louder.

After waiting for a minute Tezuka decided that enough is enough, he clear his throat and shout, in a commanding voice stop the commotion. Of course they relented with reluctance. With that he turns to address everyone.

"Now that's out of the way, may we start the tour?" with every team agreeing they made their way to the festivities, Stopping at game and food booths on the way. Time pass by without anyone noticing, the sun will disappear at the horizon soon that means the main event.

They would made their way to the area of the main event until one Kintaro of the Shintenhoji notice a large tent, a large body of people were exiting the tent and gossiping about the Café.

Apparently the tent is a café with doll house theme, he decides to call out to everyone and suggest entering the café before the main event. With everyone agreeing Kintaro walk near a girl wearing a pink and black colored lace Lolita dress bowing at the last person.

The boy ask for entrance but the girl apologize as they were closing for the main event, with Kintaro continue to pester the girl, she finally relented and let them enter, just as they heard the inside of the tent is like a doll house with wooden tables and chairs hidden in black and white lace cloth table littering the carpet floor, cabinet and shelves shelter porcelain dolls giving a feeling of being watch.

The place is slightly dark with low light coming from a single crystal chandelier. The inside is like a cross between an abandoned doll stores with a touch of sophisticated restaurant with all the roses all pure red in transparent vase. Groups of girls dress like dolls welcome the group and show them their sits.

Each girl takes an order to a table, while their busy the girl from the entrance stood up to a low build stage with a heavy red curtain at the background. She clears her throat and addresses the group.

"As our last costumers, we will treat you all to a special performance" she announces and step aside with a hand pointing at the curtain behind her, she continue.

"please enjoy the show" she step down and signal to open the curtain, what behind the curtain shock the group, a girl with long wavy mahogany hair reaching her knees circle around her like a clock , black and crimson lace Lolita dress hug her curves perfectly showing develop assets, soft effeminate features shows up at her heart shape face.

Pouted lips painted with red, her amber brown eyes that seem to glow at the low light are highlighted with red liner, the little make-up she's wearing greatly accentuated her beauty and gives her a slight vampirism look, elegant and dangerous.

She looks like a doll sitting in the stage with that emotionless face of her, a white cello in a pair of hand covered black gloves is the only contrast to her dark beauty but nevertheless compliment her attire greatly . The boys has varied reaction some are in trance and awe, some blushing at the revealed assets and for a two certain member of Seigaku shock, because the girl before them is none other than their coach granddaughter…

Ryuzaki Sakuno

The girl transforms from a plain cute girl to this beauty, they can't believe it nor tear away their eyes upon her, finally the beautiful doll moves, she positions the cello to starts to play and sing. The cello's music resounds inside the tent.

After the long intro she opens her mouth an angelic voice accompanied the sound of the cello.

_**Hi, miss Alice**_

_**Anata garasu no**_

(With your glass eyes)

_**Me de donna yume wo**_

(What kind of a dream)

_**Mirareru no?**_

(Are you able to have?)

_**Miirareru no?**_

(Are you entranced by?)

_**Mata atashi**_

(For me,)

_**Kokoro ga sakete**_

(My heart tears apart)

_**Nagarederu**_

(And flows out)

_**Tsukurotta**_

(Memories)

_**Sukima ni sasaru**_

(Pierce into)

_**Koiku-tachi**_

(The mended crevice)

She plays faster

_**Hi, miss Alice**_

_**Anata ga jitsu no**_

(With your sincere lips)

_**Kuchi de dera ni ai no**_

(To who is love being)

_**Nageteiru no?**_

(Discarded to?)

_**Nageiteiru no?**_

(Grieved to?)

_**Mou atashi**_

(Again, I)

_**Kotoba a tumugu**_

(Spin words around_**)**_

_**Shita no netsu**_

(Under a fever)

_**Same, kitte**_

(Come, reality)

_**Mederu outau mo**_

(To love is to sing and yet,)

_**Utaenai**_

(I cannot sing)

_**Still you do not answer**_

As the horrifyingly fascinating song stop so does the movement of the girl, like she suddenly lose the life as she close her glowing eyes, the heavy curtain shut afterwards ending the show and hiding the doll once more inside her own cabinet of prison.

Only a few minutes after that, that the boys snapped at their trance, and clap loudly, after that the food finally arrive consisting of beverage and sweets they order.

"That's one heck of a show!" Momoshiro said while devouring a large sundae, the others made a sound of agreement.

"I wonder who the chick is thought"Masaharu Niou wonder, they stop eating as the question register, before anyone could ask the same girl who announce the show pop-up.

"We're sorry but the identity of our singer is a secret" the girl said

Kintaro hung his head,Kuranosuke Shiraishi just pat him in sympathy, after finishing their meal they exited the tent and walk to find a good spot for the main event.

"I'm still curios who's the girl thought" Kintaro said, unfortunately none of them will know, or maybe two already know, as one of them has a well hidden smirk playing at his lips.

"Who knows maybe someday Kintaro-kun" Fuji encourage, on his side Tezuka flick a suspicious glance at him. But Fuji just smile innocently, their attention is caught by the colors the painted the dark night, the fireworks already start.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Everyone hope you like my Halloween threat, since October is in I decided to do a song fic like chapter.**

**The title of the song is Still doll by Kanon Wakeshima this is the ending song of Vampire knight, if you want to know why I choose this song go search in youtube.  
**

**Well that's all and don't forget to review, next time guys and girls**

**Disclaimer: the author of this fan fiction doesn't own the Prince of tennis and created by Takeshi Konomi**


End file.
